Kingdom Hearts the darkness is back
by pokegal1234
Summary: Sora's island gets swallowed by darkness! he gets sent to the real world and has to find a way back! but is that the end of his problem? i suck at summaries, so just read!
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet, normal day at destiny was talking to Riku about where they would be without their keyblades, and Kairi was looking at the star tree (the one where you race Riku). Then it happened, all of a sudden the island starts to shake."RIKU! GO TO THE BOATS, I'LL GET KAIRI!" Sora yells to Riku, and starts running towards the star tree. Kairi was holding on to the tree for dear life, the ground under her was falling!"KAIRI!" Sora yells and runs to her just getting to her right before she falls."KAIRI!" he repeats,grabbing her pulls her up and the run to the boats. Riku was waiting for them, and when he sees them he jumps into the boat."Hurry up, you two,the island is sinking!"he says before they jump into the boat with him.

When they get far enough away from the island, they look back at the sinking island, but they see something only Riku thought might happen."The island, it's,it's..." Kairi trails off, and Riku finishs,"It's covered in darkness." is all he has to say for Sora jumps out of the boat and starts swimming back towards the island, in hope to save their home from the heartless he knew was there."SORA!" Kairi yells "don't go!""Get her to her house and make sure she stays Riku!" Sora says right before Kairi tries to jump graps her and yanks her back. Kairi sruggles to get free, but she knew it was no use. She continues to scream at Sora, telling him to come back as tears filled her eyes.

Sora took one last look at his friends before he gets to the island. There were hundreds of heartless, but he had fought summons Ultima, the most powerful keyblade he has and starts kicking heartless butt. Every time he beats one, five more takes its place. Sora then decides to make his way to the middle of the island, where he knew the person summoning the would knew who it was gonna be, so it was no suprise when he got there."MALEFICENT!" Sora says, holding out his keyblade."There is no need for that, child. You think your pretty little key will solve all your problems, but you know it won't" the witch says coldly to the keyblade attacks her anyways, just to show her who's boss." YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she yells. She mutters a spell, and a dark portal pops up right under the young keyblade trys to fight it but it quickly drags him in, and the last thing he hears before going into the portal, was Maleficents evil laugh.

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o  
kingdom hearts is not mine, though i wish it was. Thanks to sandfire kat and forbbidenkhfan216, who inspired me to make my books :) please review! and sorry for any spelling mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

When Sora wakes up,he sees a young girl, about 11 or 12 years old, playing a video game. She glances over at the keyblade master, seeing that he's awake. "Oh, you're finally awake!" she says cheerfully. "Took you long enough.""Who are you?" Sora asked, VERY confused,"Where am I?"The young brunet asked"Who are you? you look alot like my video game character, Sora," she says, pointing at the screen. His eyes go wide when he sees himself, Riku, Kairi, and the rest of his friends on the screen."THAT IS ME!" He says to the now confued girl. She imedietly says," That can't be you, he's fake, a video game character. IF, by some chance you are him, prove it. Show me your keyblade!" she says, REALLY wanting to see a real keyblade."First, tell me your name." Sora says."Pokegal," she says,"now show me!". In a flash,ultima appears in his hand."AWESOMENESS!"Pokegal screams,"SO, you REALLY ARE Sora... THAT IS FREAKIN' AWESOME!".

Pokegal shows Sora around her house, and the makes some pizza for him."Be careful, Sora, its very hot!" she says as he takes a bite."HHHHOOOOOOOOOTTTTT!HOT,HOT,HOT!" Sora says."idiot" the girl says,"I told you it's hot!" she remarks, shaking her head in disaproval.

"I WAS HUNGRY!"Sora yells.

"So, it burnt your mouth! I though you would be smarter than this,Sora," she says

"shut up"

"Make me!"

They look at each other, getting ready to fight, when one of the dogs Pokegal has jumps into Sora's lap and barks at him, as to say,"Shut up, idiots."  
He pats the pup and laughs, making Pokegal laugh. They smile at each other and went outside.

"So, what is it like at destiny island Sora?" the young brunet was curious.

"It's nice... You never told me where we're at yet, Pokegal" he replided.

"Spring City."

"Where is that?"

"Tennessee"

"Where is that?"

"The United States."

"Where is tha-"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!"

"... sorry"

"Sorry, i forgot you don't live near here, like, on this planet."

"It's ok"

"..."

"..."

"...Akward."

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

For the next few days, Sora stays with his new friend, trying to find a way off this world."Maybye, we can build another raft," he offers."OH! Like the one you guys built in kingdom hearts 1, and then it started to storm, and then you went to save it, and then you fought the darksi-""Yeah, like that one" he cuts Pokegal off." AWSOME! I KNOW WHERE TO GET THE STUFF!" she yelled. Sora stopped her from leaving to get the stuff and said,"But first, I need to know where you found me,""EASY! Follow me!" the brunet said, dragging Sora behind her.

She leads the teen to a small beach with honey suckles all behind them. She plucks two, pulls the stem out the bottom, and places the tiny drop of sweet necter on her toung."You try!" She commands Sora,giving him the other white and yellow flower. He does what the silly girl did, and tasted the necter.

"YUM! Wow that's cool, what are these?"

"They are called honey suckles."

"Weird name, why do they call them that?"

"Because, the necter tastes like honey!"

She plops down, gettin' pretty annoied by trying to explain honey suckles to the boy next to her. She starts picking the lower one and eats the in the shade. Sora follows her example and gets the ones she can't reach sitting down. He tries to make a conversation,"So, how did you find me?" he asked the stubbern girl next to him."I got bored, home alone, so I went to my secret beach," she says, motioning around her."When I got here, you were floating in the water, fast asleep,and I couldn't just leave you, so I swam, got you, dragged you onto my beach, and went to get my mom.""Wow, thanks," Sora says, realizing she saved his life."Don't mention it."

"So, your turn to tell a story, how was your childhood like?"she says, getting bored out of her mind."Well, it wasn't easy, when I first moved there, I was lonely. My mom had got a boat, and she said to go to the island where all the kids go,so I did. When I got there, they treated me like an intruder. They told me to leave now, or else. When I started heading towards my boat, crying, Riku stopped me and took up for me. He said,'Hey, you don't have to leave, you have as much right to be here that the rest of us, come on, lets go to the back of the island.' so then we became best friends. Then kairi came to the island. She sat alone, and I knew how she felt, so Riku and I went and hung out with her."

"Oh," I said

"so, are we gonna build a raft or not!" he says, dragging her this time."HEY!" she giggled as they ran to get the supplies for the raft.

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

They slowly get the stuff to make the raft,"Ok we need fourlogs, a blanket, food, drinkable water, and rope," Sora says."okie dokie" she says,and goes to look for the supplies. She gets the food, water, and blanket from the house, the logs frome the forest, and the rpoe she hade to go buy."So, you really are gonna leave?" she had grown rather attached to the keyblade master.

"Guess so."

"I'll miss you,Sora."

"Really? Thought you said you couldn't wait for me to leave?" he chuckled

"You can get annoing, but you're fun to hang out with."

"Thanks"

"Promise to come back and visit?"

"Of course I will, see ya soon!" he says to the sad girl, getting on the raft" Take care!" Pokegal said before a bright portal appeard and swallowed the boy whole.

"Goodbye, Sora."

/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

this is the full part 1 kh is NOT mine review if u like or no like :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went by as slow as a snail. Everyday was the same; go to school, talk to friends, play flute, sing in chorus, eat, go home, and do chores. Pokegal had missed the excitement when Sora was around, before something ELSE happened. She was at her beach, skipping rocks, eating honey suckles, and singing her favorite song that her friend showed it happened. She heard a crash and people talking. Curiosity got the best of her, so she went to check it out. And let me tell you, she did NOT expect what she saw.

"Get Off me!"

"I'm not on you!"

"Ouch!"

"Sorry"

They had fallen on top of each other on impact. Pokegal had kept humming her song, and the heard it.

"Hey, you guys hear that?"

"Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"SHUT UP! I hear something!" Sure enough, the heard the song she was singing."On three, One, two, three!"They jump out, and Pokegal moves right before they jump on each other, with mickey on top."Your Majesty!" she bows and exclaims,"If you're looking for Sora, he was here a week ago."

"Really? Do you know where he went?"

"Nope."

"oh"

" If you're going to find him, I'm coming,too!"

"No" Riku says curtly. Mickey whispers something into his ear, and he trys to talk back, but the mouse says" Of course you can come. Let's go!"  
/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

"So, Pokegal, what was that song you where singing back there?" Goofy asks

"'His Favorite Christmas Story' by Capital lights."

"Wow it sure was pretty, can you sing it" she couldn't say no to Goofy."Sure."

"He met her up in Delaware in 1937,  
she was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress  
December 24th at a quarter 'til eleven  
is when he finally gained the courage to ask her to dance

It was the night before christmas,  
it was love at first sight  
The charolers sang

as they danced through the night  
She was a small town girl,  
he was a traveling guy  
He never caught her name before they said their goodbyes

A couple years later he was out on the road,  
Having Christmas dinner at a diner alone  
When he saw a young waitress  
with a gleam in her eye,  
It was her favorite day of the year  
she showed her spirits were high  
She said 'Sir can you share a little holiday cheer?'  
A simple Christmas story was all she wanted to hear  
He was prepared with a smile  
as he started to say  
'Here's my favorite story 'bout a girl with no name'

He said' I met her up in delaware in 1947  
she was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress  
December 24th at a quarter 'til eleven  
is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance

Every holiday season,as he would tavel, he'd tell  
about his Christmas dance partner  
that he never knew well  
He'd share his favorite story  
with the locals he met  
He was called the'Christmas Story Telling Traveling Man'

By age 53 he had done setlled down  
All the neighborhood kids  
like to gather around  
just to listen to the stories  
'bout his life on the road  
All he had now were these children he told  
and every Christmas Eve they'd show up before dark  
He'd tell them all the story  
though they knew it by heart  
They could quote is word for word  
He always told it the same  
It was his favorite story  
called the'Girl with no name'

He said' I met her up in delaware in 1947  
she was wearing red lipstick to match her pretty dress  
December 24th at a quarter 'til eleven  
is when I finally gained the courage to ask her to dance

Twenty years later  
as he took his last breathes  
on a cold Christmas morning  
in a hospital bed  
The children had grown  
he had nobody left  
exept the little old nurse who was holding his hand  
He said'Ma'am can you share a little holiday cheer?'  
a simple Christmas story was all he wanted to her  
But his eyes filled with tears at the words that she spoke  
Because his favorite christmas story was the one that she told

She said' I met him up in delaware in 1947  
though I never cautch his name he was a traveling man  
December 24th at a quarter 'til eleven  
I'm so glad he got the courage to ask me to dance"

Everyone was quiet after she finished, and to her suprise, Riku was the first one to speak"You're a good singer, Pokegal""Thanks"  
/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/  
i like that song.  
kingdom hearts is NOT mine and please review


End file.
